


tfw u and ur homies reveal that ur all actually cryptids at a halloween party

by Multifandom_Otaku



Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [5]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom
Genre: Cryptids, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Oneshot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Kinnie Kingdom SMP AU, Oneshot, Rated T for beeping Language, The cryptid au for our kk smp au, halloween party, my wattpad followers b like yas queen give us nothing, this is the longest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: omg it's auception
Relationships: HiddenSneker & flxtlined & Merlot & ambxssador & blxckmailed & Foxie & asteroni, platonic - Relationship
Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	tfw u and ur homies reveal that ur all actually cryptids at a halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> cursing
> 
> \---
> 
> god this is so fucking long 
> 
> i also wrote this in about four hours so i am gonna be so hungover from no brain juices it's gonna physically hurt

Merlot liked Halloween. Not only because of the candy, but it's the one day a year she didn't have to hide the spikes of netherite poking out of her skin. 

But this was the first year that she was gonna be spending all Halloween with her friends. So she hemmed and hawed over her makeup and presentation, trying not to show that the black rocks embedded in her skin were natural.

"Merlie, if you don't get out of the house this minute, I will kick you out." She jumped at her mom's voice and turned sharply. Her mom grinned. "You're also gonna be late if you keep at this. You look fine, now get going!"

"Fine. I'll see you later mom!" Merlot dashed out of her room, grabbing her bag and hugging her mom in one fluid motion.

Her mom simply waved as Merlot disappeared out the door. Merlot was down the street before she remembered that she had to still act human, even though she wasn't hiding her appearance. Inhuman speed was not excused during Halloween.

She slowed down to what could easily be a human running speed, though it was slow as hell. This was what she hated about humans. They were slow as fuck. Like, what the hell.

As she jogged to the cul de sac, she could see a few of her friends gathered in front of the house. She jogged up to the house, wildly waving her arm above her head. Her friends waved back. 

"Hey, nerd." Hidden said as Merlot walked up. Hidden had dressed up as what Merlot could only infer as a mashup of multiple different cryptids and a stone statue. Glowing white eyes, fake green vines, and grey body paint with some horns that seemed to be growing from their head definitely made a statement. They were wearing their usual mint green tie-dyed hoodie and distressed jeans, but with false hooves that almost seemed a bit too small to be able to house any size foot.

Ransom was also there, leaning against the rails. They had large grey wings that had... eyes on them. They also had a white mask on that looked like a crown, though it covered his eyes. 

"Dude, can you even see through that?" Merlot asked, looking at him curiously. 

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Not telling you." Rand said and he laughed. Merlot could have sworn the eyes on his wings had glanced towards her, but she blinked and they were the exact same as they were a few seconds ago. 

She must just be seeing things. "What are you?"

"A watcher! We heard about them yesterday in school, remember?"

Merlot furrowed her eyebrows and tried to remember, and a fuzzy memory popped up. "Oh yeah! We did!" Merlot grinned.

"Hey!" The trio turned and saw a large group of their friends making their way up to the porch. Dirk at the head of the group, with glowing orange eyes and cat slit pupils, as well as demon horns poked out of his hair and cat ears covering their normal human ones. 

Aster followed behind, with flowers growing out of her hair and drooping pointed ears and glowing lily of the valley earrings. She had a witch's hat jauntily perched on her head, though it was askew. 

Foxie was even farther behind, and she looked ready to kick ass. A keyblade hung at her side and she wore what could only be described as a Square Enix design. She had a glowing heart moon charm on a chain around her neck.

At the back of their little group was Ambassador. Now Merlot could not tell for the life of her what they were dressed as. Timelord Spider cryptid? Alice in Wonderland's White Rabbit mixed with Acronix and a spider? A Muffet Time god cosplay????????

Merlot decided to stop worrying about it. Ambassador was Ambassador, he was confusing as all heck and had been voted the most likely to go feral and live in a swamp. Their words, not hers.

Merlot couldn't help but focus on the things that she was sure that she was hallucinating. The eyes so meticulously painted onto Ambassador's face blinking. Dirk's cat ears twitching. Foxie's weapon looking like meticulously handcrafted metals instead of just metallic paints. The glow in Aster's earrings occasionally shifting place.

"You guys are early."

"Nah you're just late. Lets get to trick or treating though." Hidden said and pushed off of the wall. Merlot nodded and scratched at one very specific and very long spike of netherite jutting out the side of her neck.

"By the way Merlot, what are you going as?" 

"Uh, a crafter. They were in the same lesson as the watchers I think." She said, and Rand nodded. 

"Yeah. Those are pretty cool too." 

"Uh yeah, I sure hope they are." Merlot said and grinned. 

Everyone laughed.

And so they started to walk around the neighborhood, asking for candy and just generally goofing off on the one night a year they were allowed to be anything.

\---

Merlot was exhausted. They had gone around the neighborhood at least twice, and she honestly didn't have the stamina for that. Sure, she might have inhuman speed and she could probably carry all of her friends at once without breaking a sweat, but that does not mean she can walk ten miles in a span of four hours.

And it seemed that it was the same with the rest of her companions, who were out of breath and complaining about their legs hurting. 

They got a shit ton of candy though.

Rand unlocked their front door, where they had all met before they started on this run of madness and sugar, and they all piled into the house.

Merlot had seen more and more evidence of her friends being cryptids, evidence that she ignored because there was no way seven different cryptids managed to become friends with each other without any knowledge that anyone else was a cryptid as well.

No fucking way, she didn't believe it.

But with every blink of an extra eye from Ambassador or Rand, every flower that bloomed when Aster walked by, every hum of magic given off by the keyblade as Foxie and another kid dressed as Sora playfully dueled, every twitch of Dirk's cat ears and every scrape, creak and clop of real hooves she heard from being around Hidden just told her otherwise

Everything was fine, they were just chilling in their costumes and watching a movie and then someone screamed. And it wasn't in the movie. It was loud too. Watching scary movies and hearing something that spooks you has never been a good mix.

This was when the bandaids that Merlot had been frantically applying to her rapidly changing world ripped apart. It was also when everyone revealed that they were cryptids simultaneously and very accidentally as fight or flight instincts kicked in.

Dirk jumped onto the back of the couch, the fur of his tail puffed up. Embers flickered in and out of view around him like it was a particle effect in Minecraft. Orange tabby markings on his cheeks and arms that weren't there before now glowed something fierce.

Hidden jumped and turned into a statue. No colors, just stone. there was also a glowing ghost Hidden, blanched of all but the palest colors that hid behind the statue. This ghost was much more human.

The windowsill planters of the living room window suddenly exploded with growth. Flowers and vines suddenly burst out of the soil as Aster flinched and the flowers in her hair all turned to roses as thorned vines curled up like a snake ready to strike

Rand's wings flared and the. yellow eyes on his wings suddenly glowed brightly as neon outlines of stylistic eyes blinked into existence, incircling his head and looking every which way. 

Foxie's clothes suddenly changed colors, going from an orange and dark blue to all crimson and black in a matter of moments. Another keyblade appeared out of nowhere and Foxie held both of them as if she was trained to wield them. She probably was too.

Merlot stood up and clenched her fists as netherite curled out of her skin in spikes across her forearms. Sooty grey claws shot out of her fingertips, honed to a sharpness matched by only obsidian blades.

Ambassador had happened to be the one that had screamed, and he was firmly attached to the ceiling by his hands. Their teeth were bared to show fangs that dripped all kinds of venom, and all of his eyes were focused to the ground.

Merlot found what the cause of this all out threat display was a screamed even louder. "WASP-" 

The ghost was suddenly sucked back into the statue and Hidden's body awoke again, eyes glowing white and color returning in a wave. They stood up from their place at the couch and approached the wasp, who tried to sting her. 

The wasp's stinger met stone and broke. Hidden slapped the thing and it just got crushed. 

"Ew, wasp guts." Hidden made a face at her hand, which was now covered in bug guts. They looked at Rand, who pointed them to the bathroom with a wave of his wing. 

Ambassador unstuck themselves from the ceiling sheepishly, and with a bit of help. He sat on the floor criss-cross, extra eyes flicking from person to person. Merlot's spikes had now shrunken down to their regular size, little knubs of dark grey littering pale skin.

"So are we gonna talk about the fact that we all just happen to be cryptids or..?" Foxie asked, clothes still all red. 

"Well I guess we're gonna have to?" Dirk said, tabby marks fading. "It's kind of ironic that it was on Halloween to be honest. And I had hoped for something more elegant and dramatic than everyone getting scared by a wasp."

"What were you hoping for, a valiant battle where you sacrificed yourself and we all revealed our secrets to each other and promised never to tell through a blood pact and suddenly you were reborn because magic and plot convenience, or am I thinking of the wrong kind of dramatic?" Rand asked, their tone of voice lurking somewhere between questioning and sarcastic.

"Maybe."

Merlot giggled. "I was just waiting for you guys to notice the fact that I'm fireproof or something like that."

"Wait what"

"Uh, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> every1 b lyke:
> 
> *accidentally reveals that they are cryptids because of a fucking wasp*


End file.
